


RECEIVE/DECEIVE

by NacchanSakura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Being strong after a heartbreak, Fluff, M/M, Noya is the best senpai, Romance, and Hinata is the cutest junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NacchanSakura/pseuds/NacchanSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will teach you how to do a proper receive!"</p><p>—And that is how Noya deceives his cute junior to go on a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RECEIVE/DECEIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks mellodictime for translating this work for me!
> 
> Yay for NoyaHina~

“.. Noya-san. Where... is this?”

“Huh? Can’t you read, Shouyou? We’re in the cinema! Look, it’s obviously written in there, right? C-I-N-E-M-A.”

“... Aren’t we going to practice our _receive_?

 

.

.

.

**_RECEIVE/DECEIVE_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

 

Shouyou remember the last time he went to a cinema.

Maybe that was in second grade on the junior high school? He remember a movie that  Izumi and Kouji recommended which Shouyou thought so boring; not much of memory created then.

 

It’s better to play volleyball with his mom or his neighbour rather than going to watch some movie – Shouyou thought.

 

But this time is different; Shouyou has promised his senior—who is so great at receive – Nishinoya Yuu. As a ‘ _good senpai_ ’ **,** Nishinoya promised that he would teach Shouyou so his receive will get better than he is now.

 

A volleyball and sports shirt has been in his bag – Shouyou has prepared everything.

 

... but now, why is it –

 

“Why did I sit here now, on a comfortable seat with popcorn in my hand and watching a boring movie...?”

Shouyou mumbling with a low voice; even though he doesn’t like watching a movie, but he tries not to break his seniors heart—moreover , he bought the ticket for both of them.

 

Afterall, it’s 10 in the morning – if this movie takes 2 hours, Hinata still got a lot of time to practice his receive with Nishinoya.

 

... He hope so.

 

.

.

.

 

 

 **_Mission 01:_ ** _drag Shouyou to_ _a_ _date with him (even though he didn’t realize it) – **ACCOMPLISHED.**_

 

Nishinoya did a victory dance inside his mind—YES! Consulting about it to Sugawara was not a waste; he has succeed dragging Shouyou to go on a date with him.

 

Receive practice? Of course Noya didn’t forget about it! He’s not that evil to lying to his beloved Junior only for an all-day-date.

 

Yes, Nishinoya Yuu, second grade in Karasuno High Scool, a charismatic Libero, with this he may declared; he likes his junior who has an orange hair—Hinata Shouyou.

 

Noya always seen admiring their beautiful manager; but suddenly, Hinata Shouyo shine brighter in his eyes more than the pretty Shimizu Kiyoko. And Noya convinces that this is a curse, a curse because he thought a weak guy like Shouyou would never be seen by anybody.

 

...aaaand, look where does he stands right now; on the line that past beyond the ‘like’ word.

 

Ah, he bets this is a curse. Or maybe karma?

 

Noya isn’t a guy who would lie to himself—not long after he realize that he likes Shouyou more than a friend should, he accepted his feeling and moving forward as the time flows—whathever happen, then let it happen.

 

And he would never give up—if his heart wants Shouyou, then he will fight for it.

 

Got a lot of rival? Yeah, there so many rival to get Shouyou—and Noya just realized it when he finally understand about his own feelings. He knows that Kageyama might have a crush on Shouyou. He knows that Tsukishima mocking  Shouyou all the time not without any reason. He even knows that Yachi always blushing everytime Shouyou approaches her. Hey, he even knows that the chicken-hair  from Nekoma and the Great King from Aoba Jousai gave Shouyou a special attention!

 

Noya pulled his words—Shouyou is a guy who had passion, cheerful, and also cute. Of course there would be so many people looking at him.

 

And Noya wouldn’t lose. If he had to fight, then he would fight till the end and win it.

 

.

.

.

 

Now Shouyou understand why Noya suddenly ask him about movie genre and books that he likes.

 

Shouyou isn’t a big fan of movies and books; he spends most of his time in his home to play with natsu or practicing volleyball by himself. But a couple of fantasy books draws his attention; he often read it out loud for Natsu before his beloved little sister sleep.

 

He stares at the big screen in front of him—the prologue was just begin; there’s a lot of battle scene and magic which used by the actors. Then the title written so big on the screen – **_White Knight._**

 

Fantasy and action genre, hope it wouldn’t make Shouyou keep yawning  like the last time when he watched a romance movie with two of his junior high school friends.

 

Shouyou looking at Noya’s sparkling eyes—looks so excited and happy because the movie is about to start. Shouyou can’t hold his smile—in a moment like this, he found Noya acting like a kid.

 

It’s cute actually, this kind of Noya.

 

 _‘—Eh, What?’_ Shouyou then shakes his head. _‘Did I just thought that Noya-san is cute?!’_

 

His face slowly feels warm—and he glad that it’s dark in the cinema. Noya didn’t realize that Shouyou is blushing right now.

 

.

.

.

 

 **_Mission 02 :_ ** _Make Shouyou fall in love with Noya— **MISSION START!**_

****

Noya can’t stop his heart to beating so fast right now.

 

Watching a movie with Shouyou,Watching a movie with Shouyou, Watching a movie with Shouyou—

 

He is watching a movie, with the person he likes, just the two of them.

 

He never get this far when he tried to fkirt with Kiyoko—even though the 30% because he promised with Ryu that he wont go that far with Kiyoko—but still!

 

Aside from the plot of the story that is interesting – the fact that Shouyou beside him right now makes Noyas spirit get even more burning.We still have a lot of time,so many fun things gonna happen today!

“Hey, Shouyou! Did you see that? Did you see? The villain is sooo awesome! He looks like doing the _Rolling Thunder_ before he stabbed his enemy—“

“Eeeh... Noya-san, are you supporting the villain?” Shouyou raises one of his eyebrow while staring at Noya.

“Uuuh, well... because he is awesome?”

“Hooo.” Shouyou gives Noya a cute smile as he stuck out his tongue , “Then, we’re on the different sides. I’m supporting the main character, sorry!”

 

 

Aw, damn.

 

Noya looked away quickly—hiding his red blushing face from Shouyou who is smiling at him cutely.

 

Don’t give me that cute smile.

 

 **_[[—Damn! Don’t act adorable like that! It’s not fair, that brat! Does he_ ** **_intend_ ** **_to K.O me from the_ ** **_start_ ** **_?!]]_ **

****

**_[[Tsk, it’s not an easy battle.]]_ **

****

**_._ **

.

.

 

“If only we made it as a bet... Then I’ll be the winner right now~”

 

Shouyou smiles widely while staring at Noya—yeah, the movie ends with victory in the main characters hand—which is predictable.Besides, what kind of movie that letting the villain win?

 

It’s annoying. Moreover Noya and Shouyou really focused to every scene—and persistent to each other side. And when Noya’s side is lost, Shouyou is really happy.

 

It irritates him, but Shouyou looks very happy.Oh well.

 

“I..if it was a bet, what will you ask?”

“Hm? Ah, nope, if it was a bet, the loser must treat the winner a meat bun for 3 days!”

“Is that all?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, then I’ll treat you meat bun for 3 days.”

“—WHOOOA! Really?”

“Hm! Cuz’ although I’m not the winner right now, I’m still your senpai!”

“Waaai~ Thank you so much, Noya-san—No, Noya-senpai!”

 

 **_[[—_ ** **_‘C_ ** **_uz although I acted like this, I’m_ ** **_actually_ ** **_falling in love with_ ** **_you]]_ **

 

.

.

.

 

In height, Shouyou wins—a little.

 

But Noya never stops thinking and asking to himself—why Shouyou is so short? Even though his height is above Noya—but in muscle and weight, Noya still win the competiton.

 

But, look at Shouyou—if only he has a long hair, he would be mistaken as a girl. Not only he is short and slender, his voice is also clear and high pitched; it’s sometimes sounded soft and...

 

Sweet

 

—HEYY, Alert! Alert! —Noya’s mind starting lost his focus. C’mon, back to the practice!

 

“Oh—Shouyou! Lower your knee a little bit—think about your position and the point in your arm that could make the ball bounce, _zwoop_ upward!”

“Eh? So I was wrong all this time? But I did make the ball bounce, _gwaa_! Like that—

“Make the ball bounce higher! Ok, one more time!”

“ _Osu_!”

 

The moment like this is the most precious time for Noya.

 

First of all, because he loves Volleyball and his position as a libero—and second, because Shouyou is here with him. Really, if you given two things you really likes at the same time; there’s no way you wouldn’t be so happy right?

 

If only Noya didn’t try to act cool in front of Shouyou right now, he might grinning like an idiot and flying to the sky.

 

“Ah! Yes, yes—like that, Shouyou! Look, the ball bounces higher, right? This way is important to stop the ball that comes like that deadly serve from Aoba Jousai captain!”

“Ooh—the great king, huh?”

 

(And far from there Oikawa suddenly sneeze when he was talking to hisfangirls; it makes Iwazumi laughing at him from behind.)

 

“Yes. If we found a dangerous opponent like Oikawa, keeping the ball to not fall became twice as important. Not only for one point—but for all 25 point so we could win a set.”

 

Shouyou nods enthusiastically- damn, that fluffy hair moves with him cutely; Noya looked away to keep his concetration.

 

“B-by the way, don’t you feel hungry,Shouyou? We’ve been practicing for 2 hours, and you haven’t eat anything aside the popcorn in the cinema, right?”

“Now you said that..” as Noya ask—Shouyou’s stomach let out a loud growl; asking for food.“I think I am hungry, haha~”

“It’s better to get some lunch—where do you want to eat?”

“Ah! That, Noya-san – actually.. I made a bento for our lunch.”

“...E-eh?”

 

Noya has never expected that there is a person—aside his mother—who would made him a bento for lunch. Moreover this is the person he likes- even Kiyoko never did that!

 

(Of course, Kiyoko doesn’t even like him in that way.)

 

It’s bad, bad, bad—Noya’s heart start to beat faster.

 

“Y-you can cook?” Noya pretending to look to the other side so that his eyes wont meet with Shouyou – while Shouyou who doesn’t realize it , smilling widely.

 

“I always make a bento for my lil’ sis! because sometimes mom is too busy to make her lunch.” Shouyou laughs a little while he took 2 lunch boxes from his bag. “I hope Noya-san likes fried shrimp and omelet?”

“Ah—uh, I... everything  is fine!”

 

 ** _[[_** — ** _and even if you cooked something I dislike, I would still eat it. What kind of idiot who would waste a bento made by the person they like?_** ** _!_** ** _]]_**

****

“Glad to hear that! Eat a lot, okay? because I made it specially for Noya-san!”

 

—Calm down, calm down.

 

Noya keep saying that words in his heart—asking for his heart to not beating too fast.

 

.

.

.

 

”Thank’s for the food!”

 

Shouyou cleans his empty lunch box – and Noya have to say that it was the best lunch he ever ate. He doesn’t know that Shouyou is good at cooking—no wonder Kageyama always so happy to switch his lunch with him.

 

Adorable smile, check. Cheerful personality, check. Tiny body, check. Loves volley, check. Great at cooking, check.

 

—Shouyou is an ideal wife.

 

 _‘...WHAT THE_ _HECK_ _, BRAIN?_ _!’_ Noya screams loudly in his heart. If this keeps going on like this, the time will run out; he would fail to make Shouyou fall in love him, and he would be the one that loves Shouyou even more.

 

“SHOUYOU!” Noya shot a glare at Shouyou who could only answer _‘y-yes?!’_ with a small voice. “You have to be responsible, alright?! After this, you have to accompany me untill this afternoon!”

“—Excuse me?”

“No question! You have to! It’s a must!”

 

 _‘_ _—You have to responsible for beating me in the first round_.’

 

It’s irritating. Noya wants a responsibility!This boy have to go for a date with him untill this afternoon, noya doesn’t care how.

 

“A..alright?”

 

—Yeah, no matter what.

 

 **_Mission 02 :_ ** _Make Shouyou fall in love with Noya— **FAILED**_

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 ** _Mission 03_** _: find a perfect place for a love confession_ — ** _MISSION START!_**

 

Noya had done some observing a week ago.

 

With a bunch of girls comic which he borrowed from Yachi, and girls monthly magazine that he secretly bought from the bookstore—he’s looking for a perfect atmosphere and a perfect way to confess his love.

 

The result isn’t that accurate – in the middle of his research he realizes that SHOUYOU is **NOT** a girl.

 

(So stupid.)

 

But he had been halfway—Noya keeps going with his research. W-well, Shouyou indeed isn’t a girl, but he is close enough,from his personality and his physical.

 

—Yeah.

 

Yes, Noya in a denial right now. And yes, you are not allowed to give a comment about it, thank you.

 

And this is his conclussion:

 

Girls comic is indeed sweet and full of lovely scene that makes anyone’s heart beat faster—but Noya finds the fact that all those things in girls comics  isn’t rational and doesn’t make sense; too many unnecessary sparkle in there. And Noya is confused right now—if he have to practice these scene in real life—he doesn’t know where to start, and how?

 

“I think I remember there’s a popular scene from Girls comic... um... what’s the name? Kabe... kabe...”

 

Oh!

 

**_Kabe-don!_ **

 

Noya remember how it is described—while the man pins the girl against the wall, he would talk in a deep and alluring voice to confess his love; and Noya thinks their position is pretty weird.

 

“But what is the purpose of pushing the girl into the wall?”  Noya scratches his head—a gesture that showing he is confused. “Is it because it’s more comfortable if you had a conversation while lean your body to a wall?”

 

—Oh, whatever.

 

Girls comic is weird. It’s not like boys comic that is full of cool action scene!

 

‘ _B_ _ut first, I have to bring him_ _to a place where no one is around_ _. Every kabe-don scene always be done_ _in that kind of_ _place, right?_

 

Noya thinks of lot of places that could be his destination—their school gymnasium (which always open even in the holiday, provided to anoyone who wants extra practice), rooftop from any building— but rooftop doesn’t have much wall), or his house! Noya could bring Shouyou to his house because there would be nobody home  and he could do it in his room—

 

— **REJECTED**! Cross the last option, cross it, CROSS IT! ABORT THE MISSION!

 

Noya is not sure that the last option would work perfectly. No. Pinning Shouyou against the wall in his room........

 

Oh, God, no. Please clear my mind from any dirty thoughts immediately.

 

_‘I don’t wanna do something that could make Shouyou hates me, so I think..’_

 

“Hey, Shouyou! Wanna resume our practice? I’ll teach you the great rolling thunder.”

“Woooooh! Really? Yes, yes! I want to!”

“—Yosh! Take your bag and prepare your shirt – we will borrow Karasuno’s gym. Let’s go!”

 

.

.

.

 

 

The trip to the school with Shouyou become 10 times moreexciting—Shouyou and Noya has the same taste about lots of things from the start; any topic of conversation would be fun. Noya secretly thinks—if only he could go to the school with Shouyou like this everyday, maybe he could come to school without being late.

 

 _‘_ _—_ _G_ _eh, why did I acted like the main character of girls comic?! Damn_ _you Yachi, your comic is cursed.’_

 

Noya shakes his head—no no no. Soon. Just wait a litle longer, be patient just for a little longer. After you finish your confession to Shouyou—everything will be done.

 

“Noya-san! C’mon, I wanna go pratice as soon as possible!“

“—Calm down Shouyou, calm down. We could practice untill night if you want!“

“Yaay!”

 

Shouyou jumping like a happy little kid; and Noya couldn’t hold himself to not smile. Noya indeed as hyperactive as Shouyou is—but today, he let Shouyou be the more cheerful one.

 

“Eh...”

“Hm? What is it, Shouyou?”

“There is a sound of ball...”

 

—Ah, he’s right.

 

Noya and Shouyou heard screeching sound from the sports shoes sole and a sound of bouncing ball... volley ball?

 

“Is there anybody practicing today too? Yeaah! More people, more fun!”

“Wh— wait, Shouyou!”

 

Noya is cursing in his heart—damn, if there’re other people in the gym, he can’t do his love confession!

 

“Tsk! wait, Shouyou! Don’t be so qui-“

 

And Noya stops when he see Shouyou stops running—and standing quietly in front of the gyms door.

 

“...Huh? Shouyou what’s wro— “

“—yama...”

“Huh?”

“There’re... Kageyama and...Tsukishima..”

“...Ooh?” Noya raised his eyebrow upward—Kageyama and Tsukishima? Okay,

that is an... unique combination. “What are they— “

 

 

 **_[[_ ** **_..._ ** **_A_ ** **_h_ ** **_.]]_ **

 

—Now everything makes sense.

 

And one thing he knows right now;

 

Either Kageyama or Tsukishima—both of them didn’t like Shouyou like what  he guessed all this time.

 

.

.

.

 

A week ago, there’s a weird situation where Kageyama and Tsukishima suddenly calls each others with first name – but all the team member ignored it. And Noya realize how Shouyou become... quiet, after seeing Kageyama and Tsukishima acts like that. But—because in the end Shouyou become cheerful kid as if nothing was wrong with him—Noya assume that his quiet attitude was only a stomach-ache or something like that.

 

But now, in this excact second—when he saw Shouyou with his widen eyes and his mouth closed—Noya finally realized about something.

 

Noya knows that Shouyou wants to cry, right now. And what they saw is...

 

Kageyama and Tsukishima—hugging each other.

 

The volley ball has been forgotten, his will to practice has gone—Shouyou turns around and run as fast as he could, leaving the gym.

 

And when Shouyou leave Noya behind; Noya could see tears that flows in Shouyou’s face—who knows since when.

 

“O-oi, Shouyou!”

 

Noya doesn’t care with what had happened in the gym.

 

Noya doesn’t even care about his love confenssion plan anymore.

 

He just want to stop Shouyou’s tears right now.

 

.

.

.

 

“Hey...Shouyou?”

 

It’s not difficult to find Shouyou—when he’s down or nervous, there’s only one place Shouyou would always visit; their club room.But because the door is locked right now—Shouyou couldn’t enter the room. Noya finds Shouyou lean his back against the door with his knees he holds tight; his cry become louder and louder as Noya comes near him.

 

Noya didn’t say anything—he only stares at Shouyou for a moment. He then decided to sat beside Shouyou after knowing that his tears wont stop for a couple of another minutes.

 

 _‘_ _I_ _have to say something... I have to say something! But what should I say?! Yesterday  I only look references for love confessing_ — _not to calm a crying people!’_

Noya pulls his hair frustatedly—ah, he doesn’t care if his hair that he comb neatly become messy right now—he have to find a way so Shouyou will stop crying.

 

“...Noya-san..”

Huh, Shouyou ends up talking to him first. “—W-what?”

“Have you ever experienced the same thing? To see the person you like didn’t like you back and fall in love with someone else...”

 

—Ah... to be honest—noya is experiencing it right now, isn’t he?

 

He likes Shouyou. But the person Shouyou like is obviously...

 

“...You love Kageyama, aren’t you?”

 

The tiny body beside him startle for a moment—and then Shouyou’s cry comes again.

 

“I... put so many hopes.” Shouyou slowly raise his face—that now has been wet by his tears. “Sugawara-san said that I’ve changed him—from the king who wants to do everything by himself to someone who could open his heart toothers. I think... I think I had a chance.”

“...Shouyou...”

“But in the end, reality said different right? Haha—from the looks, height, and brain—I know Tsukishima is better ...”

 

No, it’s not right, Shouyou.

 

“—Kageyama likes tsukishima. He choose Tsukishima. Not me...”

 

Noya want to screams out loud that its all not true.

 

Shouyou has his own charm—he could jumps as if the sky won’t be the limit, higher than any wall; Shouyou could makes anyone smiles and cheer up again. Shouyou always did his best for everything, he is invincible.

 

Shouyou had his own good-point.

 

—So,

 

Don’t think that you are so weak compared to Tsukishima.

 

Because the one that Noya always loved all this time is...

 

“—Hey Shouyou”

“..Um..?”

“If I was Kageyama—I will choose you over Tsukishima.”

“....Because my height doesn’t compared too far from you?”

“—Haha, nope!” Noya laughs as he turns to him. He place his hand softly on his junior’s head—giving the fluffy hair a soft pat. “Because I like you the way you are. I like Shouyou... and everything about you; your smile, your voice, your words—things that Tsukishima didn’t have.”

 

“I love you just the way you are.”

 

Shouyou cry is now gone and his eyes widen—the red color in his eyes movesinto his cheeks immediately.

 

...Huh?

 

Wait, cheeks?

 

“...Noya-san, you... love me?”

 

—Ah.

 

 

 

“—DAAAAAAAMN!!!”

 

Noya accidentally confessing his love—without following his plan and the scenario he made.

 

And with this, we could say...

 

 ** _Mission 03_** _: finds a perfect place for a love confession_ — ** _FAILED!_**

.

.

.

 

Now it’s noya’s turn to hold his knees tight and plant his face between his crossed arm.

 

Damn,damn,damn—how red is his face right now? More than a boiled squid or strawberry, it seems—but that’s not what Noya worried about right now!

 

Beside him, Shouyou has stopped crying and just stay still—not saying anything after noya accidentally confess his feeling. Noya has think about some scenarios  that will happen next—maybe Shouyou would just walk away, means he rejected him – or Shouyou might would say that this confession is

lame, because he did it at the wrong place.

 

I don’t know which one will gonna happen, but obviously both of it would makes Noya wants to kill himself.

 

But if Shouyou just stay quiet – Noya will be more confused.Oh c’mon, if you want to reject me, then just do it right now!

 

“...Uhm.”

 

—Ah. Shouyou speaks at last.

 

“Noya-san...?”

“...Wh— “ Noya takes a deep breath “..what?”

“Did you really mean it? I mean—“ Shouyou stoped for a moment “When you said...that you love me..”

“....Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“Eh—no! I mean, I thought you did that only to cheer me up...”

“Altough you didn’t smile again—at least you stopped crying. Yeah... half of it was to cheer you up. I didn’t planned to confess my love right now.. actually.”

“Eh? You didn’t?” Shouyou is now approaching Noya—who finally raised his face. “So... You’re planning to hide your feelings from me?”

“—No.” Noya inhales deeply “I...want to do it properly. I mean, confessing in a perfect place, with some cheesy word like in the girls comic or something like that—but the point is, I want to do a love confession that will make you happy.”

 

Noya covers his face with his hand—oh my god. That was so embarassing.

 

“It’s kind of embarassing, isn’t it? But, well—actually, I was just waiting for the right time.”

“... So you never planned to hide it? Your feeling?”

“—Nope. Never.”

“...Thank goodness..”

“—Huh?”

“All this time, I’ve always hide my feeling towardsKageyama—I’ve never planned to confess. But thanks to that now I’m crying like this. And I don’t want Noya-san to experience the same thing—it’s so...painful, you know.”

 

 **_[[ Shouyou really had his own_ ** **_good-point_ ** **_..._ ** **_]]_ **

 

“At least I want Noya-san to find his own way to be happy.”

 

 **_[[_ ** **_T_ ** **_his_ ** **_kind-hearted_ ** **_Shouyou_ ** **_is the one_ ** **_that I_ ** **_always_ ** **_love._ ** **_]]_ **

 

 “Because of tha—whoaaa!”

 

Noya didn’t think twice—he quickly reach Shouyou and hold him tight; his body is so tiny, and warm. Shouyou is like a sun—his appearance could make everyone smiles.

 

“Shouyou, do you know what makes me happy?”

“..Um...No? ... I think there’re so many things that could make Noya-san happy...”

“Nope.”—it’s so comfortable when you hug him. “It’s when you see your loved one happy—that’s what make me happy the most.”

 

 

 _You didn’t have to seek for happiness with someone you can’t reach_ _._

 

“So—I thought, even if you rejected me, I won’t be sad. As long as Shouyou happy, then I’m happy too!”

 

 

 _You could seek the happiness from lot of things around you_ _._

 

 

“Really...?”

“—Um!” Noya pulled himslef back slowly from Shouyou. “So, Shouyou, you have to smile! I’m gonna treat you meat bun after this, ‘kay?”

“Whoa! Meat bun!”

 

Noya chuckles as he stands up – and giving his hand to help Shouyou who still sat on the floor.

 

“Let’ go home.”

“—Yes. Let’s go home”

 

—And Shouyou grabs his hand without a doubt.

 

.

.

.

 

“Thank god, it seems Hinata has cheer up again now.”

“Yeah.”

“ I was worried because he seems avoiding Kageyama and Tsukishima—but now he comes back to his usual self. Is it because of you,Nishinoya?”

“Eh? Ididn’t do anything, suga-san— “

“NOOOOOOOYA-SAN!”

 

Sugawara smiles as he left Noya and Shouyou; Noya focuses to Shouyou as he approaches him with a shiny smile. As usual. He doesn’t even realize that he’s making Noya K.O with his cute face.

 

“W...what’s wrong?”

“You haven’t taught me the rolling thunder yesterday.”

 

Ah, right. Because of that Kageyama and Tsukishima incident...

 

“Ah... sorry, I’ll teach you lat-“

“Tomorrow.I’ll wait for you in front of the train-station.”

“...Wha...?”

“Teach me how to receive properly and rolling thunder! But before that, we should watch a movie first,’kay?”

 “You— “ Noya let out a loud sigh. “...Okay. Prepare yourself because your amazing senior will teach you how to do it!”

“Yeaah! And, uh, Noya-san..”

“Yeah?”

“While you teach me how to do a proper receive,” Shouyou makes their eyes met; and Noya blinks as Shouyou gives him that adorable-smile of his. “Maybe you could also teach me how to make you happy?”

 

—And noya is successfully speechless.

 

 

Wait.....

 

EH?!

 

“S-Shouyou, doesthat mean—“

“It’s a date, tommorrow you can call it as a date because we’re no longer friends!”

“H-hey! Come back here, you little—!”

 

Shouyou runs as fast as he could—and he laughs cheerfully. Meanwhile—Noya once again have to cover his blushing face.

 

Damn it, he’s Knocked out—he is lose.

 

Shouyou wins the battle from the start—and Noya decided he will not say anything about it.

 

He can not beat that tiny ball of sunshine, after all.


End file.
